You Don't Know Me
by Sk1b00t
Summary: My name used to be Courtney Bonnet, now it's Roxanne Conall. Do you care why that is? Then click. I dare you. Rated T for Language.
1. Prologue

My mother always told me, there is someone always better... and someone always worse. I find some truth to that quote, but who is the best and who is the worst? She would always rant _"Courtney is the best child anyone could ask for! She is the best!"_. I would always agree with her too, but how do you know you're the best, and how do you know you're the worst? I never questioned this until Total Drama World Tour. I started questioning everything. I started questioning my personality, my actions, and especially... my motives. Why am I so stuck up and not carefree? Why do I have straight A's and not C's and B's? Why do I have no friends... and yet others do. Yin and Yang, up and down, black and white, fire and water. Which one is better? What is in the middle? These questions flooded my mind all over the Summer until I finally concluded there is no middle, only sides and an empty space on the sidelines. I was left with one last question. Which side was I on? That''s when I realized I was in that empty space; alone.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I graduated college with a simple associates degree. I wanted to go somewhere quiet and yet upbeat.. I moved around a lot until I found myself in Wisconsin, USA. Here it is so beautiful and with so many nice people, I just had to stay. I got myself an apartment, and decided to become a writer. I am right now in the process of writing a book, and I'm hoping it will do good and hopefully pull me in some money. So far I'm doing great, but I still feel lonely. I do go out with some "acquaintances" time to time, but I never go out willingly. I'm always in my apartment writing my book or watching TV all day. Its not like I could go out and act like I'm the innocent girl I once was. I've... done somethings I'm not proud. Right now I'm running away from the police and no one suspects its me. I've been running ever since that fateful Summer... I've been going under the name Roxanne Conall, a foster child who's parents died overseas on a business trip. I loss all contacts with my friends and family, even my best friend Trey I had to drop. No one knows, therefore no one shall find me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just decided to do a prologue. If this sounds interesting to you at all, tell me in the reviews please so I will have motivation to write more. This would be a DxC fanfic and some Gwen hate throughout it... just warning all of you. Also I'm going to pretend that All Stars never happened. All Stars was a no no in my book -_-<strong>


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Getting up in the morning was always a struggle for me since I ran away. I didn't have to get up really, not like I have a job to go too, or any friends to hang out with. I have very little things to worry about in my small secluded life... I don't care anymore. I'll sleep all day and stay up all night if I feel like it. My only reasoning to get up is to use the facilities or to take care of my dog Archie, but Archie knows how to take care of himself; even before I met him. Turning in my king sized bed, I fall back into a restless sleep.

I awake to a hard knock and really loud barking. Slowly, I lift my heavy eyelids to find Archie by my side barking in my face to get up. I hush him to keep it down since we have neighbors who aren't exactly "dog lovers". I arose to stretch my legs, but Archie is now literally pulling my leg off the bed.

"Archie let me stretch, then I'll get the door in just a second. Like, I just woke up."

Archie then turns to the door and growls as quietly as he could. I take a moment to stretch my arms, legs and eventually crack my neck both ways. Grabbing my small red blanket, I drape it over me as I walk to the door rubbing my eyes.

"_Who would even visit me at this hour? Then again, it is the afternoon..."_

Looking through the peep hole, I find no one there. Figures. Upon opening the door, there was a black envelope at my doorstep. Picking the envelope up, I read only two words in red ink.

_You're Invited_

No return address, no stamp... Just _You're_ _Invited_... Well that's not mysterious at all.

I throw the envelope on the kitchen table where all my writing supplies were. I'll read it after my shower. Folding the red blanket and setting it back at the end of my bed, I slowly start to undress from my shorts and tank top. Standing bare naked is an amazing feeling to me. I feel like a rebel and so free when I'm naked... maybe that's why I take long showers... Whatever. Don't judge me.

After my very long shower I dressed in my usual lazy getup. Nothing like my favorite black sweatpants and my comfiest red tank top to start off the day! Sitting down in my chair, I continue to write my book. The book is about a boy who came from a huge family, but never felt truly loved. There is plot twist don't worry, I'm just trying to get the rough copy done. I found that writing is how I can let my anger come out in a peaceful way. That anger management class I took back in college really did come in handy, though I totally resented the idea in high school due to my strong pride.

Wait... Didn't I have a "mysterious" letter to open? Where did it go? I look all around my piles upon piles of paper and junk, to find no black 'mysterious' letter. That's when I realized _he_ must have it.

"Archie! I know you have it!"

Stomping through my apartment, I find Archie hiding in the bath tub.

"Hand it over... NOW."

Archie begrudgingly passes it over, but its shredded up with slobber. Oh well, not like I was going to go to this 'function'. I return to my desk and start to touch up on grammar, but my cellphone rings.

"Roxanne? We have your record in down at the shop!"

"Thanks Ritchie, I'll come now."

I grab Archie's leash and I head out of my apartment down to the small city. It's not even a city really, since there isn't any skyscrapers here. Its like a nice homey part of the world where small businesses are, with some apartments in between. The biggest thing here is the library, which is my favorite place to visit. Downtown Waukesha, Wisconsin; home to the electric guitar. I pass some bars and I eventually reach my record store where Ritchie is holding my Journey record.

"We also have some Queen if you're interested Roxanne."

"Nah I'm on a budget this week. I'm lucky that I'm even getting this! Thanks Ritchie."

"Anytime!"

I leave as quick as I can to avoid conversation. I'm not running away just so I can gain friends and then ditch them when the time comes. I decide that since I'm down here I should pay the library a visit. Archie beside me barked, so I should make the visit quick also. I tie Archie to the flag pole that's out in the grassy part of the library in case he has to go. I don't worry about people wanting to steal my dog since this neighborhood knows Archie, and overall this place is perfect. I jog into the library and go through the latest novels. Nothing interesting, so I head to the Manga section to see if the person who checked it out last brought it back. Nope, of course not. I leave the library with nothing, but a man is petting my dog. I would understand a child, but a grown man should ask before touching.

"Hey! Did you ask to pet my dog?"

The man turns back to me, and he looks familiar.

"Sorry mam, but he was just so cute I couldn't resist."

Wait, I've heard that voice before. Where have I heard that voice before?

"What's his name? He doesn't have a dog collar."

"That's because he doesn't run away and I can't afford one right now. His name is Archie."

"Cute name. Now what's yours princess?"

Memories comes back to me. My stomach heats up to that name and my throat dries up on the spot.

"Duncan?"

The man stands up from petting Archie and he raises his eyebrow.

"Oh have we met before? I swear I would've remembered a pretty face like-"

Before I could grasp the words that were coming out of Duncan's mouth I slapped him hard. He holds his cheek which quickly turned red after contact. He squinted at my face, and then the light in his eyes burned.

"Courtney?"

"Shut up that's not my name anymore! It's Roxanne. Now get out of my face!"

I untie Archie's leash from the pole and start to briskly walk. Now I have to move again, and change my name along with-

"Wait Cour- I mean Roxanne! How have you been?"

I turn to Duncan. He doesn't have that horrendous green mowhawk anymore. Instead its normal black hair that's kinda messy. He still has his piercings, but he now has his septum done.

"Terrible, now leave me alone."

"Hey don't be like that-"

"I am being like this because of obvious reasons. I'm tired of you Duncan. I'm done with you and that two faced bitch that you're probably not dating anymore since you have a reputation for fucking up relationships! It's been years too, so can you please kindly fuck off?"

"Well I can, but for your information it was your fault too when our relationship faltered."

"You don't think I already know that?"

Duncan again just stares back. I turn around and head home. I turn sometimes to see if he's following me, but it wasn't the case. Now it's time to drown myself in Journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I was on a fanfiction updatingdeleting spree, and I honestly didn't want to delete this. I found the uncompleted document and started this up again. I may or may delete this later, but I guess its up to my readers to decide.**

**Gogurl-That's what I'm shooting for!**

**The Tiniest Lifeboat-Thanks! Sorry for not updating for a year and a half...**

**Guest-Good! I haven't read many TD fics, so this will be an original**

**Pansy Potter nee Parkinson-Thanks a bunch!**

**violetsfire-Ok you reminded me this thing existed, so thanks for adding fuel to my fire!**


End file.
